


Stupid love at first sight

by lunebluen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Family Fluff, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Idiots in Love, Long Hair, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) is a Dork, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunebluen/pseuds/lunebluen
Summary: Shiro has planned everything that needed to be done when he and his friends agreed to help Mr Kogane arranged the family reunioun party for his wife and son that finally come home.He's ready with his perfect composure in place and a charming smile that break so many hearts.He has expected every single scenario that could happen and might happen. But what he did not expected was this man, to arrive in the middle of introductions with bright red and sleek hoverbike arrive so suddenly like an action movie where the hero made a dramatic enterance.What he did not expect again was, to see such beautiful and handsome face of a hybrid that has long hair that he has ever seen.It did things to his heart..It make him into a fucking mess.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Stupid love at first sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Call_Me_Kiba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Kiba/gifts).



> As you can see, i struggle so hard with this one i could even rip my hair out. Anyway i tried to make it as fluffy as possible, and i try to post it on Christmas for those who celebrate it. I think i'm late? Anyway, enjoy!

Captain of Atlas, Takashi Shirogane, a man who literally sold his soul to work and dedication and discipline. Standing tall with the air of authority around him, charming smile and grey eyes full of life, and his trademark of his white fluff of hair over his forehead and a scar over the bridge of his nose.

And also, another son figure to Tex Kogane, former cadet of Galaxy Garrison. Shiro love spending time with the older man, listening to his story of his younger days whenever he come visiting. Sometimes, his team also would be joining him for the evening or weekend at the Kogane household. Even though the man live in a shack in the middle of nowhere in the desert, the small shack give them all the feeling of home-y. Always so comfy and perfect.

And like the rest of their free day, they would ask Mr Kogane to tell them his story, today not so different, except..

"I would like to share some news to all of you"

He began, and for the first time Shiro can see the usually composed man become nervous, first rubbing the back of his head, then rubbing his hands together as he takes in a deep breath.

"Okay, as I've been telling you kids-"

"Everyone is an adult here,Mr Kogane! Well..except for Shiro" Lance grinned at him, Pidge piped up with the same mischievous grin on her face. "He's six!"

That earned them an angry 'hey!', filling the whole room with laughter as the Captain blushed. At least, Allura is kind enough to apologize to him with a little smile. He return it back, then continue his pouting. "Alright alright, that's enough"

Mr Kogane gathered their attention back to him, clearing his throat.

"Like I was about to say earlier, my wife and son has been going on some heavy, undercover mission. Both on different station in the faraway galaxy"

He paused for a moment, eyeing all the young adults in front of him, then continue."But they will be returning this Sunday, so I will be making barbeque day as a welcome 'party' and I would like to invite y'all kids to meet them"

Everyone was silent for a moment, causing anxiety to return to the older man. Before the poor man nearly jumped three feet high at the sudden shouts and screams of excitement from the young adults.

Mr Kogane try to answer all their questions one by one, but Shiro take it in his hands to help the poor man before he passes out from a headache. Allura was overly excited, Pidge manage to cover hers behind a grinning facade, Hunk already start planning to help Mr Kogane on cooking the food, and Lance, well from the loom of it he already start making the 'rivalry' face, if the smirk on his face was anything to go by.

He got a feeling that the upcoming event of this Sunday will be both a disaster and treasured memories for Mr Kogane.

Well he and the other better start helping and planning for it...and it definitely will be another type of hell.

********

Sunday arrive sooner than any of them could imagine, Shiro felt like he has just closed his eyes for only a second, and the moment he opened them again, it was already Sunday.

Pidge, Allura and her uncle, Coran has been checked and rechecked the list, making sure they didn't forget or leave anything important behind. Hunk has successfully cook literally,all the food that Mr Kogane wanted to cook. But, Mr Kogane was one that won't sit still and obey. Any type of rules won't work or apply to Mr Kogane. That man has a head that is harder than the hardest metal on earth, or perhaps even galaxies. And so, he managed to cook one dish, which he told them were his son favourite, Mac n' Cheese.

Lance had snorted, asking out loud MnC? Really? I thought it will be something else like- and that has earned him elbows to the ribs by both Shiro and Hunk. Also a step on the feet by Pidge and a frown from Allura.

Luckily Mr Kogane just smiled and didn't take it to the heart. Bless that man for being so patient for all of their nonsense.

They all went through another last minute checkup, before the loud humm space ships - not one, but two- come from the porch. The smile on Mr Kogane face could have split his face in to two, none of them have seen him so happy or even opening the front door in a record time.

The man ran outside, followed by them as the ships has parked securely on the wide open space.

The first ship opened its door, and step down from it was a Galra female, she stood almost as tall as Mr Kogane, perhaps taller. Her sharp eyes turn to him and she grinned, running towards her husband and embrace him a bear hug. Her smile reflecting Mr Kogane own smile, it caused the stripe on her cheeks wrinkle and- is that dimples?

Allura whispered to Shiro, that, after all this war has ended long ago, it still feels odd for her to see that the Galra are still capable of loving someone and showing compassion.

She keep her mouth closed and she smiled genuinely when the Galra step closer. They shake each other's hands and return each other smile as Mr Kogane introduced her to his wife, and mentioning to everyone that his wife is Krolia, a senior blade.

Once they all learned each other name, two more Galra step out from the main ship, both a pale lavender, male, one with fluffier hair and the other a bit shorter. They introduce themselves as Thace and Ulaz, then Regris, the moody one step out and stretched his arms.

They waited outside for a while longer, before the leader of the Blade step down from the second ship, with a larger Galra then the others.

Kolivan, was his name and the other is Antok.

Mr Kogane frowned, looking at his wife.

"Where's Keith?"

Krolia smiled at him as a comfort, holding his hand. "He will come, don't worry" Her smile grows brighter, as if contagious, he smiled back. She was about to suggest that they continue the get-to-know session inside the shack, but all of them were stopped by a different type of engine sound.

From far they can see how the sand being blown away by a sleek, red, brilliant red, that can be seen from far away, coming closer as the sound grows louder.

Lance shouted when the hoverbike zoomed past him, blowing sand and dust at him. The owner stick one foot down into the sand ground, and the hoverbike turn in one smooth movement of a drift, parked neatly near the space ships. The owner were wearing a senior blade outfit, and a helmet that matched the hoverbike colour.

"Aha! Thats my boy!"

Mr Kogane beamed wider, approaching the bike quickly and embracing the rider, which said rider return it just as eagerly as him.

"That was dangerous kit" Kolivan warned, his gravelly voice sound tired yet, there was a shadow of a smile at the corner of his lips.

Shiro, and others can't seem to sit still to see the face of Mr Kogane beloved son. Shiro almost want to step to the rider and rip off the helmet, but he grounded himself by biting the inside of his cheek.

And finally,

FINALLY,

The rider step down from his hoverbike, killing the engine and then finally taking off the helmet that hid his face the entire time. What register inside Shiro mind first was the white coloured hair that almost mirrored his own. If not, whiter, and brighter than any white he has ever seen. Then, the gentle lavender colour of his skin, two pale stripe that matched Krolia and a pair of eyes that is just as intense as Krolia. Everyone can see that the son of Mr Kogane was a perfect copy of his wife, only for the white hair.

Then he noted that this boy- young man has his hair in a braid much like Kolivan. Wrapped around his neck but not once, or twice, but thrice. Just how long is his hair?

Shiro wondered.

He must have been deep in his mind when he finally hear the voices calling his name. Blinking his eyes, Shiro almost jumped out of his skin when the beautiful purple, gem like eyes were in front of him.

Shiro blushed furiously when Lance make a stupid love at first sight joke. Fixing his posture and offered his hand, that the other gladly accept.

"Sorry for staring. I'm Takashi Shirogane, but please, call me Shiro" He offered a smile.

"I'm Keith, nice to meet you, Shirogane" Keith smirked instead. And he swore that his heart can and will burst out from his chest, with how fast it beating in just such a short amount of time.

Shiro thank whoever heard him from the above that have saved him from embarrassing himself even further than he already has, Mr Kogane suggest that they all should get inside now before the food gets cold. Everyone agreed, and the man take this chance to spend some time with his family, and even the Blades member. Shiro give way for everyone else to enter first, before he joined them. He shivered slightly when he can feel the gaze of the larger Galra on his back. Antok did not take off his mask, which gives him the intimidating aura, a bonus with the size of his body.

Swallowing whatever words he wants to speak, he quickly made his way to his group and sit down on his seat, which is just across from the galaxy eyed beauty.

He gave him a sheepish smile, which the other return back just as kindly. Or perhaps he return it just so he won't feel like an idiot throughout the whole event.

God you are so fucking stupid Shirogane!

Shiro cursed himself, groaning inwardly and thanking Mr Kogane for serving them. And said man threw him a look and a small frown, before it vanishes just as quickly as it arrives. Its enough to send his blood run cold. For all these short years he has known Mr Kogane, is;

One, he is extremely stubborn, skull thicker than man-made black diamond

Two, he loved his son so much that he always told them about Keith achievement, and Krolia's too

Third, he is overprotective of his family.

And the fourth, if from everything the man has told them, told him about, is that Mr Kogane is a man who will be greeting the front door with a barrel of shotgun right in the face of whoever decided to flirt with his son. And the look he received earlier? Yup, that's the look that says 'ya dare make a move, ya be kissing my gun for the rest of ya life'.

So now, he better enjoy the little time left, before he went twelve feet under the ground in the middle of nowhere, where he knows that Mr Kogane will hide his body carefully that no one will know where he is buried, not even the police, the marine, or the SWAT team.

He struggles to change topic or start a conversation with someone else, but the beauty in front of him decide to throw him into the waiting jaw that is ready to bite his head off.

"So, Shirogane, tell me more about yourself" Keith asked, taking a bite of the meat that he has cut into small pieces and- holy shit is that fangs?

He faked a cough, feeling almost everyone gaze fall upon him."Well...I'm the Captain of Atlas, not that I try to show off or anything!"

He added on quickly when Keith raised a fine eyebrow at him, smirking slightly with the fork still in his mouth. Giving him a nod for him to continue. "I also work at the Garrison, along with others like Pidge, the short one there" Shiro pointed at her, earning him a frown and a slap at the back of his head. "What the Hell, Pidge?!"

"I am not short you asshole!"

"There is literally 15 year old that is way taller than you, Pidgeon" Lance piped up, taking a ship of his warm tea, almost spitting it out towards the bulking Galra across from him when Pidge kicked his leg. "Fucking-"

"Languages!" Mr Kogane warned with a frown, and Lance winced. "They started it first!" He pouted when the older man ignored him.

He was about to make a combat towards Pidge when Keith and his mom laughed, the other blades snickering silently- mind you that Kolivan keep his cool this whole time. "Shut up Mullet!" Lance barked at the laughing hybrid, which Keith instantly snap his mouth shut and glare at him. "Excuse me?" The hybrid say slowly, his ears almost pinned back and he was snarling at the tan skinned man.

"M-u-l-l-e"

Lance didn't finish his sentence when Keith literally jump across the table and aimed his claws towards Lance. Said man shrieked in horror as he fall off from his chair, scrambling back up to his feet just in time to see Antok catch Keith by his nape, and hold him down so he won't be able to murder the Cuban boy. Krolia, who no one notice has stood up from her seat, walk beside her son and pulled his ear slightly.

"Behave" she warned him softly, still frowning.

Keith huffed, pulling his ear away and rubbed it softly, sticking his tongue out before he went back to his seat like nothing has happened. 

Mr Kogane was silent the whole time, until be sighed and massage his temple.

"I'm going to get grey hair quicker like this" he mumbled. And Shiro can't blame him, not that he was supporting anyone side, but you get what he meant.

"If you kiddos want to fight or whatever, go have a race outside or something' after this, but now all of you are going to sit down, and eat up" he ordered, then pointing at Keith. "Especially you, young man" he scolded, but Keith just stick his tongue out. When everything falls back into places like nothing happened, they all manage to enjoy their meal once more.

"Sorry you had to see that. Anyway, where were we?"

Keith asked and smiled so beautifully like nothing's wrong, and from that moment, Shiro knew he was hooked, and sink down because he knew that someday, he will marry this man infront of him. He faked another cough for the uptenth time, struggling to kill the smile that try to make its way up to his face. Taking his time by sipping his drink, licking his lips in nervous gesture, then meeting eye to eye back with the hybrid.

"Back to where we were, you already know Pidge, our head technician. I suggest that you stay in her good side, unless you want her to hack something and use it to blackmail you" He stated.

Keith turned his eyes to the shorter woman, eyeing her as she grinned at him, her brown eyes twinkling with mischief as she pushed her glass up properly on the bridge of her nose. "Fully noted" Keith answered, sending a mocking salute at Pidge that make her laugh. "I like him already"

"And we have Hunk, our chef. Everything he cook is to die for"

"Aww jeez, thanks man" Hunk said sheepishly. Dark blush make his dark skin turns red, but the hybrid look a bit shocked when he heard the other man's name.

"Hunk? As in Hunk Garrett?"

He asked, causing the other to blink at him before his whole posture change. "Um..yes? I-is something wrong?" He gulped, yelping when Keith slammed his cup down to the table and leaned closer to him. "You are Shay boyfriend!"

Hunk sputtered for any kind of way to reply, his whole face were turning bright red, trying to keep attention away from himself when Lance let out a wolf whistle. "Hunk my man! You didn't tell me you have a girlfriend~"  
The poor guy try to deny it, but Keith beat him again. "Oh please, Shay talk a lot about you! She even say that you are her inspiration to continue cooking for not only her home planet, but to other planets as well. She won't stop talking about you"

"R-really?" Hunk asked, despite his whole face is flushed, there were twinkle of hope in his eyes.

"Yup, and she looked up to meet you again in.." Keith calculated the days inside his mind, then grinned widely. "In 3 months, 5 weeks if she's lucky"

There was a chorus of cheers from the human side, and poor Hunk, the guy seems he's ready to pass out of embarrassment. Shiro congratulated him too with a smirk of his own, patting his back then continue to where they have left the conversation. Pointing over at Lance. He opened his mouth to introduce the other, but the Cuban man cut him off.

"The name Lance Mclain! The sharpshooter and loverboy and the ladies man~" 

Said man purred and wiggle his eyebrows at Allura, who only rolled her eyes and pushed his face away from looking at her.

"Sharpshooter?"

"Yippydiyup! Why? Are you doubting me? Mullet?"

"Lance.."

Shiro warned, already feeling the new headache forming. But of course, he was ignored and even Mr Kogane seems to want to slam his head on the table. Meanwhile the other Blades were watching everything everything in amusement, even the moody ond, Regris, sitting upright to listen to the whole event even more properly.

"My shooting skills are okay, but I want to about your hand to hand combat in sparring"

Keith grins, his fangs poking out from his lips.

"Oh I'm telling you, Mullet! This muscles ain't just for show!" Lance fired back and flex his arms in a show of trying to show off his biceps, that earned a laugh from Krolia. "He really is up to your challenge, Keith" She smiled at her smirking son.

"Be gentle with him, Kit. Humans body and bones seems to be more fragile than Galra or Altean"

The pale lavender Galra with minimal fur- Ulaz - stated as he typed something in the datapad he has in his hands. "Their body also easier to bruise than us," he added, and Keith just give a humm as a sign that he was listening.

And lastly, the two remaining Alteans. Allura and Coran. The Princess of Altea look more than happy to talk to Keith about the new Altea, even Coran were smiling brightly since Keith decided to show interest. They explain to him that no matter what, they will try to make Altea rise again, and that their original home planet still live and thriving deep inside their heart. Keith supported them, giving a nod and his own suggestion, also requesting to one day, able to see the junipelberry flower.

*****

It lasted until dinner, but they all still stay with one another and spend more time in knowing one another even more, Shiro even get to know about Galra.

But of course, they couldn't stop pointing out his obvious puppy eyes whenever Keith leave the living room for a while, he also gotten several pointed look from Kolivan and Antok, even behind the mask. But Krolia still find it amusing, heck she even encourage him to ask her son out on a date. He refused, stating that a guy like Keith probably have thousands of secret admirers, that Keith won't even look at him. The female Galra snorted, muttering something in Galra that made Thace laughed. He looked at her, confused, but she just smiled and act like nothing happened when Keith return.

They talk a bit more, and before they know it, they have already started a sleepover when Krolia and Mr Kogane bring tons of blankets and pillows to the living room.

Lance suggested that they build a pillow fort, but that earned a skeptical look from the Blades member, and Ulaz, always so cautious over new things asked what actually is a pillowfort. The Cuban man mouth fall open in shock, then he goes on full history of it, he even convinced Coran to join him!

At last, they agreed to make it, combined with what the Galra call a nest. For that part, all of them watched how the Galras arranged the unused blankets and pillows as a cover, tucking in the extra edge and fluffing out the pillows. Pidge flop down inside it first and claimed it to be the best bed ever. It didn't take long for everyone else to enter, except Keith who has disappeared again.

Keith's mother sighed, leaning against her husband once they enter and requested Shiro to call for Keith from his bedroom. To say that he was hesitant was an understatement, added to the way that Mr Kogane burning stare. A swat at the back of his head from Krolia make the man winced and pouted, before sighing and giving him permission to enter his son room.

Shiro doesn't want to look like he was using this rare moment only for granted, to linger around much longer.

He nearly trip his own feet thrice, blushing brightly when his friends laughed and surprisingly Kolivan voice that mumbled 'young love' and that make the laughter even louder.

When Shiro has reached the said bedroom, he noted how the door was ajar, tempted to peek inside, he squished the idea away and buried at the bottom of his mind to be forgotten, forever. He breathed in deeply, and knocked twice on the door. Once he heard Keith permission did he finally opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hey Keith, your-"

Shiro nearly choked on the words that he forced himself to swallow back, eyes wide as a sauce platter at the sight in front of him.

Keith, beautiful, handsome, breathtaking and out of the world Keith, has his insanely long hair unbraided. Slightly wavy, no doubt from years of being held in a tight braid, and yet it still reached his ankles. If his hair were completely straight, there is no doubt that it would have touched the floor. 

He didn't know that he has been staring again, when Keith put the datapad he has in his hand,which he did not notice earlier- on the bedside table, and crossed his arms with one eyebrow lifted. The same look as before. Shiro was glad that Keith find it amusing.

"Yes?"

Shiro cleared his throat. Can't he stop from embarrassing himself for just one time tonight? 

"I see that you have changed" he said instead, the amused smile never leave Keith handsome face.

"My uniform need to be washed tomorrow anyway"

"I see"

It went awkward.

The Captain of Atlas struggle to find a subject that can be brought up into a conversation, that is until Keith stepped closer to him, just barely entering his personal space. Teasing, or perhaps testing the water.

"Say, do you always stare at a man with long hair like mine?"

Keith asked, patiently waiting for him to answer. "No! Uh- o-only you- I-i mean!" He stuttered, but the hybrid in front of him laughed softly.

"I like you, Takashi Shirogane, really. I wish for us to know one another even more, maybe a few meet up?"

"Sure! Yes, of course-!"

The way that Keith smiled brightly, with a small dimple at his left cheek make his heart melt, topped with the beautiful flush on his cheeks.

"Since that settled, mind if you help me brush my hair? My arms a bit sore"

"I wouldn't mind"

They exchanged smiles, staring into one another's eyes and blushing like a teenager with their first crush once again. Keith snapped out from the trance first, blushing even more- and what a sight it truly is, before he shyly walk to bed after taking the hair brush from the table, holding it up.

Shiro didn't wait to be called again, taking the brush from Keith hand and settled behind him. He admitted that he was nervous to brush such beautiful hair like Keith, but the hybrid never rushed him. So he takes his time to comb the soft and silk like hair with care.

After a while, they started a new conversation that only they know, all thought of them having to meet back at the living room were long forgotten. Surely Krolia wouldn't mind, as she herself probably busy on making sure her husband stayed inside the nest/pillowfort.

Shiro was more than happy to know he got to spend more time with someone like Keith, and even more in the future.

He really have it bad for Keith, said Keith seems to be into him too when the hybrid kissed his cheek as a thank you for combing his hair.

Takashi Shirogane feels like he can die a happy death.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudo and a comment if you like this story! I'll give everything i've got to keep this story going for ya'll!
> 
> -follow me on twitter under the same username! And my instagram if you are interested in a slow progressing art account XD
> 
> -got ideas/aus you wanted me to make a story of? Go and tell me in the comment section! :D
> 
> -my ships/pairings are : sheith,klance,jaith,koliveith,zarkeith,galolio,otayuri and some more *sweats nervously*
> 
> -i prefer bottom keith,lio and yuri. BUT!
> 
> -If you indeed have an idea/au you want me to write but with different pairing, you can tell me and i'll do whatever it takes to make it come true! :D
> 
> -thank you for reading and supporting my stories!


End file.
